


Anywhere

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris lets Hawke know just how he feels; at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

‘Another, blondie?’

‘I’ll pass, thanks. Justice disapproves of me drinking. I feel sick already.’

Hawke pushed her empty jar towards Varric. ‘I’ll have whatever he can’t,’ she said with a smile, crossing her legs as she leaned her body back against the chair, enjoying the warmth of the fire behind her.

‘We celebrating or commiserating tonight?’ asked Varric with a grin as he swung his legs off the table and took their empty jars.

‘Just drinking,’ replied Hawke as she watched Varric leave, chuckling at her words.

‘What else does Justice disapprove of?’ Hawke asked, turning to Anders. He smiled, glancing at the floor. But as her eyes travelled to where his stared, she idly pulled back the edge of her skirt further up her thigh. His mouth twitched.

‘He disapproves of a lot of what I want,’ he said quietly, staring at her bare leg.

 

Hawke leaned forward on the table, turning her slight body towards the mage, resting her head in a hand. She stretched her leg, brushing her calf against his knee. ‘And what do you want?’

The mage watched Hawke with his bright, amber eyes, saying nothing as he at last looked away, ignoring her persistent touch. ‘Don’t, Marian.’

‘Then do not look at me with those eyes.’

Ander’s opened his mouth to reply, curling his hand into a fist, but his words fell away as another entered Varric’s room, drink in hand.

‘Oh, it’s you,’ said Anders, rolling his eyes as he leant back against his seat, ignoring Hawke’s stare.

‘Hawke,’ nodded Fenris as he took the seat opposite her, ignoring the mage. He lounged back, resting his ankle on his knee, peering at her over his drink.

‘Fenris.’ Hawke shifted, turning herself away from Anders as she tugged her skirt back down, covering most of her thigh. She glanced between the two men, feeling the air grow thick and uncomfortable. She sighed, leaning forward on her elbows. ‘What brings you tonight, Fenris?’

‘Why ever does one come to this place? To drink.’

‘I haven’t seen you in a few days - it’s nice to see you again,’ said Hawke with a smile, crossing her arms.

‘The mansion is not the most homely of places,’ said Fenris after a long drink of his ale.

‘Move, then,’ said Anders, quietly.

‘I’d rather not be shoved in the alienage.’

‘Then stop moaning.’

‘Varric! You’re back,’ interjected Hawke, loudly as she reached out for her jar of mead.

‘Got tired of brooding inside and decided to come brood all over us?’ said the dwarf to Fenris. He smirked, taking another drink.

‘Got you some lemon juice, blondie. Does Justice approve?’ said Varric, resting his legs back on the long table.

‘He’s ecstatic.’

Hawke felt Ander’s brush his arm against her leg as he took his drink. They exchanged a glance; his amber eyes said what Hawke knew he would not.

‘So what does the Champion have planned for her name day? A night in the Rose for all your closest friends?’ said Varric with a wink. ‘Or a party at Hawke estate?’

‘Does it have to involve either sex or copious amounts of alcohol? groaned Hawke, trying not to smile.

‘Have you ever been to a party that didn’t?’ replied Varric.

‘Yes, why have you not?’

‘Of course. When I was six.’

Hawke chuckled, shaking her head at the dwarf. Ander’s shifted uncomfortably at her side. She placed a hand on his leg, wordless.

‘Will it shut you up if I let you organise something?’ said Hawke as she felt Ander’s tense beneath her touch, but he did not push her away.

Varric laughed and took a long drink of his ale. ‘You sure you want me to do that? You could be in for a messy night…’

‘Do your worst,’ she challenged, raising her glass to his.

‘You’re going to regret that, Hawke,’ said Varric, clinking their glasses together. ‘Oh come on, broody, crack a smile will ya? You’re invited.’

‘I’m not one for a party.’

‘How am I not surprised?’ said Anders, swilling the juice around his glass.

‘Unless it’s a pin the brand on the mage kind of party,’ said Fenris with a smirk.

‘Ladies, ladies,’ interrupted Varric, shaking his head. ‘You’re all invited, and you’re all coming. There is no discussion.’

Hawke ran her hand along Ander’s thigh idly as she emptied her third jar of mead. Varric had turned to Fenris to discuss last week’s game of cards, and with this distraction, Hawke turned to the mage. But he was the first one to speak, loud enough for just her ears.

‘Don’t toy with me, Hawke.’

‘I am not,’ she said, putting down her empty jar. As she turned back she felt Fenris watch her, with his steely eyes. She took a moment, questioning him silently with her gaze. He blinked, slowly.

‘I cannot keep pushing you away every time you touch me..’ he said, staring at the table, unwilling to look into her eyes.

‘Then don’t,’ she whispered, leaning closer.

‘Marian - I will hurt you. I-I can barely control myself,’ he said, pushing away her hand.

Hawke breathed deeply, turning away from the mage as she held her tongue, her mind hazy with the creeping fog of alcohol.

‘I am sorry,’ muttered Anders as he rose from the table, knocking over his glass of lemon water in his haste. He turned and left, pushing past a serving girl.

‘Anders!’ called Hawke, rising to her feet. She weaved through the chairs, catching up to him by the door to Varric’s quarters. Her hand gripped his, pulling him around.

‘Don’t let Justice ruin your happiness, too.’

‘I do not even know where Justice ends and I begin anymore - how -’ He lifted her hand, pulling her close. ‘How can I know I would not hurt you. I could not live with myself if-’

‘Let me in,’ she whispered, touching his chest.

Anders shook his head, letting go of her hand. ‘I can’t. I just- I am sorry-’ Without a moment longer, he turned and left.

Hawke swore. Varric and Fenris had ceased their conversation and she could feel their eyes upon her. Wanting anything but the inevitable conversation, she walked to the bar, shaking, and leaned against the sticky wood, surrounded by patrons.

‘Champion,’ said the barkeep, nodding.

‘Your strongest whisky. Double.’

The barkeep nodded with a smirk.

Hawke took a deep, steadying breath. She wanted to leave, to run after that damnable mage, but her pride stepped in, pulling her back. The barkeep slid her the glass, heavy with the thick, amber liquid. Like his eyes, she thought bitterly, emptying the glass, enjoying the burn as it swelled through her veins, sending a shiver through her body.

‘More.’

‘Rough night?’ asked the barkeep.

Hawke watched him pour the whisky, almost grabbing it out of his hands as he finished, emptying the rest down her throat.

‘Fuck pride,’ she said to herself, pushing past a leering patron and another serving girl to the door. Her hand was ready to push open the door, but a cool hand took hold of her arm, stalling her departure.

‘He’s not worthy of you.’

‘Fenris?’ Hawke turned to see the cool eyes of the elf staring at her, his body inches away from hers. He took her other hand, steadying her uneasy balance. ‘What do you mean, not worthy?’

‘He is so caught up with himself that he can’t even accept what you freely give him.’

Hawke blinked, pulling out of his hold. ‘Why do you care?’ she said before turning and opening the door, stepping out into the cold night air. The streets were quiet; everyone was inside. She felt a few drops of water fall onto her face as she made to leave for Darktown, but Fenris had caught up with her, turning her around once more.

‘I care because he does not deserve a woman like you.’

‘A woman like me?’ she stuttered, feeling the rain fall on her bare arms.

‘The confused girl act does not become you, Hawke,’ he said, pulling her closer.

‘Fenris -’ she said quietly as their bodies met. She felt his hand touch her face and slide through her hair; his cool eyes unforgiving. The rain fell harder, drops slipping down his silver hair to her chest.

‘Let me give you want he does not,’ he breathed.

Hawke blinked, feeling her heart pound. The rain covered her bare arms, mingled in her hair, sticking in to her damp face that Fenris touched, so lightly, with his fingertips. He gave her a moment to refuse before taking her lips into a deep kiss, dragging his fingers through her long, wet hair.

There was little Hawke could do but let herself meld into his hold and return the kiss; in truth, there was little else she wanted to do. Carefully, she slid her arms around his body, wary of the lyrium brands that curved all along his skin.

Hawke arched her back, pressing her wet chest against Fenris as his kiss slid from her lips to her neck, his teeth sinking in gently to the skin.

‘Why didn’t-’

‘Shut up,’ growled Fenris, catching her lips in the kiss once more, sliding his wet hands across her back, tugging at the edge of her top as he clawed at her skin. Hawke gasped, curling her fingers against his back. Fenris pulled back, staring into her wide eyes. ‘My place?’ he said with a small smile.

‘Anywhere.’

Fenris kicked shut the door with Hawke in his arms, her legs wrapped about his waist, unwilling to let go. She dropped his keys, pulling him back into their kiss. Fenris glanced at his bedroom door, but as Hawke slid a hand to the edge of his belt, tugging on the leather, he slammed her against the wall, propping her lithe body on a side table. Her arm sent the contents crashing to the floor.

Hawke gasped, throwing back her head against the wall as he tore at her top, ripping it clean in half with one hand. His fingers slipped around her breast, tugging on the nipple as he bit her bottom lip, sliding his other hand beneath her skirts.

It was dark, with not even a flicker of a candle. Hawke cried out from his touch, feeling her head throb with the alcohol and unstable pleasure that gripped her body. She slipped free the buckles of his top, surprised at her nimble touch as she cast aside his top, letting it fall to the floor with a clink.

‘Y-you are glowing…’ she breathed.

‘You talk too much.’

Fenris paused, watching Hawke as she gently touched his brands with a finger, tracing the blue lines softly, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

‘Does it hurt..?’

‘Always.’

She pulled back her hand, but Fenris stopped her and placed her hand back onto his chest, pulsing a gentle blue. ‘You make the pain bearable, Hawke,’ he said quietly.

Hawke felt her heart swell with each word. Biting the edge of her lip, she could barely contain herself a second longer. Their lips met in another kiss as she dragged her nails across his back, relishing in the moan he let slip through their kiss.

His hands slid between her legs, parting them roughly. Two fingers slid beneath her pants as he tugged them free from her legs. Hawke moaned as his fingers grazed her wet vagina, teasing. He bent down to one knee and grabbed the pants between his teeth, dragging them off her legs. Hawke couldn’t help but giggle as he did, pointing her toes as he slid them off her feet.

Fenris smirked as he stood up, clawing his fingers up her legs, pushing them apart again. He took a moment to watch her. She leant back against the wall, her hair wet, sticking to her damp skin. She lifted a leg, curving it around his naked back, pulling him closer.

‘You stare too much,’ she said, breathless, unclipping his belt.

Fenris opened his mouth to speak, but he lost all words as Hawke unzipped his trousers and slid a hand around his hard cock, tugging hard. He steadied himself, placing a hand around Hawke’s hip as she continued her luxurious motions. He tried to lean in for a kiss, but Hawke didn’t let him. A finger she placed before his lips, shaking her head.

‘Let me watch..’

Granting her, her desire, Fenris leant back, fingers gripping her thighs as he let her pleasure him, slowly, while she watched. Hawke bit her lip.

It didn’t take him long to disobey. He slid a glowing hand high up her thigh, drawing two fingers along her wet vagina. Her fingers trembled, ceasing their rhythm.Hawke arched her back, moaning in delight as he rubbed her wet flesh, curving two bright fingers within. As she writhed in pleasure, he could not wait a second longer. Pulling her roughly by the hips, he slipped deep inside her, joining their bodies as one.

She leant into his neck, sinking her teeth into a bite as he thrust. Her hands slinked through his damp hair, clinging hard to his body as he took control. He groaned into her ear with each thrust, relishing in the way she clawed at his skin and tore at his neck with her teeth; this pain, he loved.

Hawke felt the haze of alcohol and pleasure fuzz her mind. With every motion, she felt herself draw closer to the edge of her climax, tight in the arms of Fenris. He drew a rough hand onto one of her breasts, pulling hard on her pert nipple. She couldn’t stop the cry of pleasure that bounded off the walls. And it didn’t stop.

He thrust, she moaned. Hands pulled back her head with her wet hair, exposing her white throat. Fenris kissed along the white flesh as he thrust harder, pulling at the skin with his teeth, growling against her throat. The table shook with her body as he sank deeper inside, not giving her a moment’s reprieve.

Hawke clenched her thighs, tightening her wet vagina around his cock as she felt herself near the edge of her climax. He could feel her begin to tremble, and he pulled her against his chest, sealing the final moments of their union with a kiss as he spent himself inside her. Their foreheads touched as they drank in their pleasure.

Hawke nestled her head into his shoulder, hearing the thump, thump of his heart.


End file.
